


Blue Skies and Red Dresses

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, WWII AU, its better this time, might have porn maybe, yeah i posted this before but then i rewrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was crashing, crashing fast, and all he had to hold on to was Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this seems short

John Egbert was crashing, crashing fast, too fast. He could save himself, but then he’d get captured and sent to those camps he heard about on the news before he left. Either way he’d never be able to go back. Why did he even do this? Why did he let the war take him even though he had Dave to go back to? Poor Dave. At least if he stayed and they had been found out, they could die together. Dave with his satisfied smirk when he had won an arguement, Dave’s genuine smile when he had brought him flowers, Dave’s warm embrace, Dave’s kisses, Dave, Dave, Dave.  


The moon was out when he first met Dave. The sky was beautiful. It was dark, but there were street lamps that lit the way to the small park near the bar where they met. The lamps also lit up Dave in a fantastic way. His slicked back blonde hair glinted dully in the moonlight, and his brown eyes shone with excitement as he pulled John down to the ground.  


“Do you ever wonder what it’s like to be up there? With the stars?” Dave asked as they lay in the park, stargazing. John turned to look at Dave, raising an eyebrow.  


“Yeah, I guess. Flying is pretty great.” John turned back to look at the sky, smiling softly. “It’s such a rush. Any moment, you could crash. It’s fucking insane, Dave,” He sighed happily, trying to watch the stars as much as he watched Dave.  


But how could he even bear to look at the ever constant stars when he had a beautiful, constantly changing god right next to him? John wasn’t sure if it was the night sky lighting him up in the most fantastic way, the fact that he was probably drunk, or maybe Dave was actually that attractive.  


Dave was a gentleman and dropped John off at the barracks where he was staying, both shivering and clinging to each other. They laughed over nothing, singing loudly, and staggering around.  


“Why did we have to go the park? It’s freezing Dave, and I don’t even know if I have another coat!” John whined, punching Dave in the arm. Dave just laughed, and pulled John closer.  


“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm.” Dave said, chuckling. John rolled his eyes but didn’t move. They walked like that for a while, trying to keep each other warm as they navigated the cold New York streets in the dark.  


Before they got to the barracks where John was staying, Dave pulled John into an alleyway. John raised an eyebrow, laughing.  


“What are you doing, Dave? I’m almost home.” John asks, laughing. “Come on, I’m cold and I have water all over my jacket.”  


Dave walked closer to John, leaning over to close the height difference. John let out a pathetic squeak, walking back onto a wall. John closed his eyes tight as Dave pressed his lips to his cheek gently, backing away quickly.  


John could still feel Dave’s lips on his cheek as he ejected his seat from the plane. He soared through the air, awaiting the crash to the ground. He looked out to the night sky, smiling. Dave loved the stars. He hoped that he was looking out towards the same night sky as he was, thinking of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave was alone and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Even though he was plunging to his possible death, John felt relieved. He released the parachute, closing his eyes and hoping he would make it to the ground. The real question is what he would do once he got there. He could try and run back to the base where he was stationed, that is if he didn’t get injured. There always was the chance that he’d get captured by the Nazis, but hopefully he could avoid that.  
He was calm. The bullets weren’t near him, and the night wasn’t too cold. If he believed in a god, he’d be thanking him. To be honest, John was sure it was Dave watching over him.

John didn’t believe in a god, he believed in Dave.

The second time he saw Dave was by coincidence. It wasn’t like John tried to ignore him after the kiss. To be honest, John didn’t know how to respond. He wasn’t a homosexual, or at least he thought he wasn’t until he met Dave. Dave was different. He never had the feeling he had with Dave with any of the girls he had dated.  
John ended up walking around near the bar where he met Dave, sitting on a bench in the park where he and Dave stargazed. He sighed loudly, looking around. Kids ran around, teens sat around, talking, a blonde haired man took photographs. The blonde haired man looked remarkably familiar, though John didn’t know why. Then he turned around and John knew why he was familiar. Oh, shit, it was Dave. John hid behind his jacket, tempted to get up and run away. 

“Hey there, John.” John jumped out of his seat, looking over at who was sitting next to him.

“Oh, Hi Dave... How are you?” John laughed awkwardly, smiling at Dave. Dave laughed, setting down his camera.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, you know. I don’t bite.” Dave said, looking over at John. “And I’m doing great. Just getting some shots of the kids around here.”

John looked over at Dave’s camera, then back up at Dave. It was a simple hand camera, and there wasn’t anything special about it, really. “Shouldn’t you have a fancier camera?” He asked, it was a stupid question. Dave liked things simple, and he liked things cheap, and he would only splurge on something if someone made him.

“Nah, I like it this way.” Dave shrugged, patting his camera gently. “Doesn’t arise suspicion and gets the job done.” He said, grabbing his camera and snapping a picture of John. That photo would later be hung up in Dave’s office, and would be one of the main pieces in many of his shows.

John nodding, shrugging. “Guess that makes sense.” He liked the way Dave looked behind the camera. Professional, smart, and quite adorable. “I forgot to ask, what do you do for a living?” John had already told Dave all about his life, though he kind of wished he didn’t. It was an unfair advantage for Dave, but neither of them cared.

Dave held up his camera, taking a photo of a bird mid flight. “This. Taking photos is a nifty job. I’ve got to be original though. So many people do it now a days that I’ve got to make it special.” He smiled sadly, looking down at his camera. John really wished he had a camera to capture this moment. Dave looked positively godlike, and yet at the same time, so human.

John reached out, taking hold of Dave’s hand, looking the other way. They quickly hid their hands from sight, not wanting to arise suspicion. After that, Dave invited John back to his place where they kissed a second time.

It was cold. Really cold. John couldn’t feel his face. It was winter. Or it could be fall, time wasn’t linear when he was away from Dave. Dave kept track of time. John kept track of the weather and Dave kept track of time. They were a great pair.

John missed Dave. He missed having his knight in shining armor, there to save him. Whenever John needed something Dave got it for him. John just couldn’t function without him. Dave had made John move in with him, since he really wasn’t able to function without him.

There were days when John came home to Dave and he was doing something totally absurd. One day Dave was standing in their sink, proudly drinking a glass of apple juice. Another time, he was covered in pudding. The most memorable time was when John came home and Dave was wearing a dress.

John urgently asked Dave what he was doing, Dave just shrugged, walking off the the bedroom.

“I thought it would be a good idea for dates and stuff. Gay bars get boring after awhile.” Dave yelled from the other room. “I look pretty lady like already, just need a dress and some make up.”

John twitched nervously on the couch, unsure of what to say or do. Dave walked back out to the living room, sitting down next to John. Dave opened his mouth to say something but all John heard was the sound of guns firing. And then he was free falling.

John gulped, knowing that he was going to die. He didn’t even believe in fighting or wars, he only signed up to fight so he could earn money for Dave. He just wanted to be useful. He wasn’t useful and he was dead.

He was dead and Dave was all alone.

Dave was alone and he couldn’t do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so fucking sorry for this you have no idea


End file.
